Planet of the Silence A Tenth Doctor fic
by 13jpgbass
Summary: The Doctor visits the planet of the Silence the creature, not the religion
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note) So this is my first attempt at a FanFic, so tell me what you think. I'm gonna be without a computer for awhile so I might not get back to this for awhile, or updates might be in little burts. So anyway this is about the 10th Doctor.

The Doctor staggers and falls against the controls of the TARDIS, frantically grabbing and the levers and knobs, hoping to control its crazed downward descent. A quick glance at the information screen confirms his worst fears, it's blank except for the occasional flicker of a ghostly figure reminiscent of a Silence. He groans and desperately slams his hands down on random controls in a last attempt to start the TARDIS up again, to take him anywhere but here.

"Come on you!" The Doctor screams with desperation in his voice "you can do it come on COME ON!"

The TARDIS lets at a groan and suddenly it rights itself in the air and starts to cut smoothly through the air. The Doctor lets out a small noise of surprise and slumps against the side of the control panel.

"Well then," he says with a hint of surprise, "I didn't think that would work." he runs his hand through his hair, and pulls himself up again. Slowly he walks to the other side of the controls and looks up to the information screen. Still blank. In a sudden bout of frustration, The Doctor hits the screen. It shakes and suddenly flickers revealing the Silence-like silhouette again. The Doctor starts and moves back from the screen.

"Hmmm" he ponders aloud and strokes a non existent beard "where could we be?" he walks over to the door to glance and maybe get a sense of where he is. He pulls the doors, but they stay firmly put in their frames. The Doctor throws his hands in the air and runs them through his hair again, his brain moving a million miles a minute. Muttering under his breath he walks back to the controls. The TARDIS suddenly groans and lurches and the Doctor stumbles almost falling. He stumbles over to the controls and begins frantically grasping at controls trying to steady the TARDIS. Suddenly the TARDIS pitches and twirls and the sounds of landing begin.

"Thank you!" The Doctor grins at the TARDIS, "that's more like it old girl!" he walks around the controls and gently nudges a lever and compresses a plunger to bring the TARDIS in for a landing. A glance at the screen still shows it as blank, and The Doctor sighs. The TARDIS gently bumps up against the ground and The Doctor cheers. He checks his pockets for his sonic screwdriver and finds it in the inside pocket of his blue suit.

"Good, you didn't fall out during the flight." he jogs over to the doors, his red converse squeaking on the floor, and grabs the handles

"Allons-y!" he shouts and flings the doors open to reveal where the TARDIS set him down.


	2. Chapter 2

First thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of my story, it means so much to me that you guys did. Hopefully I can give you a longer third chapter too! Again thank you so much and without further ado, I present chapter 2 of Planet of the Silence!

Chapter 2

A ghostly wind flows across the dry and seemingly barren landscape. The ground is hard, and has a multitude of multi sized grooves flowing across it, as if some clawed beast had been dragging its feet across the land. Twin specks of light glow dimly through the greyish-green clouded sky, and the clouds flicker with burst of energy. Off in the distance, jagged mountains peak almost the clouds, their tapered points darkened by the frequent bursts of electricity from the sky. The Doctor lets out a shiver. This is not a happy planet.

"Well isn't this just lovely?" The Doctor says turning slightly as if to talk to someone. He lets out a sigh when he realizes there's no one there. He steps out of the TARDIS and onto the dry ground. Underfoot, it's springier than he first perceived it to be. He turns to the TARDIS, pulls the doors shut, and locks them.

"Off we go then!" he says and starts to walk across the alien landscape. The terrain seems to support his feet, guide them almost.

"I don't like this," he mutters, "it doesn't feel - right." He pulls his sonic out of his suit pocket and aims it at the ground. He compresses the trigger and it lets out a hum that waxes and wanes in pitch. Puzzled, he brings it up to eye level and twists it, trying to decipher the readings.

"Interesting" he says "never seen readings like this before." Pocketing the screwdriver, he lies down and presses his ear up to the ground. It seems to whisper to him, and it gives off the slightest electrical crackle. He pulls his head up and stares at it for a second. The ground flickers and a burst of electricity streaks across. He lets out a small sound of surprise and pops up from the ground. From his pocket he pulls out a pair of 3D glasses, puts them on, and stares intently at the ground through them. Everything he can see is layered with background radiation. He whips the glasses off in surprise and wipes them down on his jacket. He puts them back on and sees the same as before, the whole planet as far as the eye can see, is swimming in blobs of background radiation.

"Peculiar," he says with fascination, "Somehow this whole planet travels, or traveled through the Time Vortex, and between universes." Suddenly, a loud thunderclap sounds and The Doctor is drawn out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looks up to see one of the mountains in the distance being struck by a massive flickering bolt of lightning. The bolt seems to go on and on, and the mountain begins to glow, almost as if it is absorbing the energy into it. Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle The Doctor hadn't connected before begin to snap into place. The sudden loss of control of the TARDIS, the blank screen with the Silence-like figure, the whispering ground, the radiation, and the electric planet. He starts to run back towards his TARDIS, when suddenly it's engulfed in crackling electricity, and is slowly and ominously dragged into the ground.

"NO!" he shouts in despair because he's realized where he is, and what's happening. He's landed on the Planet of The Silence, a dreaded place, whispered only by the people regarded insane by society, a place mostly regarded as myth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The ground where the TARDIS sunk into sparkles with bursts of electricity, then shimmers and a blink becomes indistinguishable with the rest of the ground. The Doctor falls to his knees and frantically paws at the ground, but to no avail. In desperation he pulls out his sonic, and jabs desperately at the ground. Nothing.  
"Bollocks!" He mutters "this is very bad, oh not good at all." He looks up to the sky, still blanketed in the boiling clouds with the bolts of fluorescent electricity coursing through them. The twin dots of light, which The Doctor has determined to be some form of suns, glow dully through the clouds. It's hot, very hot, and the silence of the godforsaken planet seems almost penetrating. The Doctor removes his coat and wipes his brow.  
"Well, looks like I'm going to have to start walking." He kicks at the ground and a small puff of dust flies up and disperses in a sudden breeze. He begins to walk in the general direction of the mountains, all the time muttering under his breath, trying to formulate an escape plan. Suddenly he stops and snaps in a last ditch effort to retain his TARDIS. Nothing.  
"Damn" The Doctor says, "I was hoping that would work. Well onwards then!" He continues his stroll towards the mountains, when suddenly a strange and mildly unpleasant sensation overcomes him. Almost as if he's being gently caressed by a low electric charge. He blinks and shakes his head and the feeling is gone.  
"How strange," The Doctor says as he takes his sonic out. He aims it at the ground and triggers it, slowly moving it in small circles as he brings it upwards. He whips it to his face and starts.  
"These readings are almost as if the air was infused with electricity." He inhales deeply, and a tingling sensation runs throughout his lungs.  
"Those mountains must be coursing with electricity, makes sense because that's what the Silence feed on." Suddenly a deafening screech fills the air, and The Doctor whips his head up to see a huge, dark, winged beast soar through the air. The Doctor freezes, and the beast glides over him, not noticing the motionless figure below. The beast flaps its wings, and The Doctor feels a rush of air and a fetid stench washes over him. He resists the urge to gag, and stays still as the beast rushes off into the distance.  
"What in the name of Betelgeuse was that?" he says with astonishment. "I thought this planet was only inhabited by the Silence." Puzzled and perturbed, the Doctor continues his trek toward the mountains.  
About an hour later The Doctor stops for a break and peers intently at the mountain. The mountains are surrounded by a slight haze, and they sparkle with electricity. He sees small black shapes soaring around it, and he can only assume that they're more of the winged beast from earlier.  
"Strange, you think the Planet Of The Silence would have some actual silence. Not that I'm complaining or anything but still."

_And with this, I must leave you for awhile as I will not have my computer anymore. I will try to update as frequently as possible but it will be on and off. So thank you for reading and I hope you stick with me! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor continues his lonely track onward, towards the jagged mountains. The twin suns never seem to move from their position in the clouded sky and the heat seems to distort the ground in the distance making it ripple and change. The winged beasts continue circling the mountain's tips, every once and awhile one shrieks and dives into the mountain and disappears into it. A slight breeze stirs the dust from the bone dry ground.

"Such a nice planet! I should build a summer home here." The Doctor says, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The Doctor suddenly stumbles on something on the ground. He regains his balance and bends over to examine the object. It's a charred black skull of some sort. It has a long nose or beak with jagged teeth jutting out of it like the mountain tops piercing through the boiling clouds in the sky. It has very large eye sockets that protrude out of the skull slightly. Streaks of black radiate out from the center of the skull as if lightning had struck the beast's head at that point. The Doctor rolls the skull over in his hands a few times before dropping it on the ground. He kicks it once and it rolls a few feet away from where he's standing

With only a slight flapping sound for warning, one of the winged creatures dives from the sky at The Doctor, it's claws outstretched towards the lone figure. He yells and drops and rolls on the ground out of the way. The beast smashes into the ground with a shriek of pain and collapses. It twitches feebly a few times before lying prone on the ground. The Doctor cautiously approaches the prone being and slowely pulls out his sonic. He compresses the trigger and aims it at the being. The sonic hums and pulses as it scans. He begins to gather the readings when suddenly he feels the the tingling electrical sensation covering his body. He initially tries to ignore it but this time the charge intensifies.

"What? No no no... AAAAHHHHHHH" The Doctor screams as the charge begins to form into the web that took his TARDIS. The pain is too intense, even for the Timelord, and he blacks out. The web crackles and buzz as it lifts the Doctor up off his feet and begins to slowly suck him into the welcoming ground. It pulls him through completely, and his head slides into the ground without a sound. The ground around where he disappeared ripples, and all signs of life are erased leaving the ground and it was before The Doctor came. All is quiet on the forbidding planet, and in a moments time it will seem as if no one was ever there.

The sound of gently dripping water fills The Doctor's ears. He groans and, without opening his eyes, he brings his hands up to his throbbing head and massages his temples. He slowly opens his eyes, and peers around, his vision swinging in and out of focus. He feels dry, as if a significant amount of water has been leached from his body.  
"Where am I?" he ponders aloud from his rest on the ground, "How did I get here?"  
He slowly brings himself up into a sitting position and he lets out another groan, the motion setting off a wave of splitting pain through his already pounding skull. He pats his pockets for his screwdriver, fortunately it's still there, tucked snugly in the breast pocket of his shirt.  
"Well that's a stroke of luck, usually when things like this happen, the sonic takes a leave of absence" He brings one leg in, and presses his palm flat on the ground and pushes himself up. Again, the movement sets off another wave of pain, and The Doctor sways slightly from the dizziness it induces. Steadying himself, he peers around at his surroundings. He's in a cavern of seemingly massive proportions. The ceiling is barely visible, but he can make out the sight of thousands of jagged stalactites, their bases concealed in swirling grey mist. The floor slopes downwards ever so slightly, and a small lake can be seen off towards the left side of the cave. The water seems to be perfectly still, as if no breeze has ever stirred its waters. The cavern slopes down toward the right so that the ceiling and floor are slightly closer to each other. The closed distance between them has allowed massive pillars to form from the stalactites. The corners of the cavern are veiled in shadow. The whole scene is bathed in a eerie bluish glow that seems to emanate from the walls themselves.  
Suddenly, The Doctor's headache recedes and he remembers everything that occurred since he woke up in the strange cavern. "I suppose I should try to recover my TARDIS, and get out of here as fast as possible." he says. The Doctor puts his hand in the air and test the dead air around him and tests it on his hand. He wipes off the seat of his pants, and starts walk towards the lake at the far end of the cavern. Maybe there he can find an exit out of the space and into an area where he can look for his TARDIS and means of escape.

_Well here's what I've got so far, I'm looking forward to continuing to write and develop the story. Tell me what you think of it, and I'll try to get the next installment out faster!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but I've got my computer back now so updates shall be more frequent! I hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think._

The floor gets slippier, harder to walk on, as The Doctor nears the lake in an attempt to find an exit from the cavern. His feet glide slightly across the slimy surface with every step, and he slows his pace so as not to fall. As he nears the lake, he can see it has a slight sheen to it, as if it is emitting its own light, though a different color from the rest. He reaches into his pocket and removes the sonic, gingerly gesturing at the lake with it. He waves it back and forth several times till its normal sonic hum becomes a lower frequency. He brings it close to examine it, an intrigued look on his face.

"Interesting," he says, a hint of concern in his voice, "the lake seems to be some form of electricity." Pocketing the device, he walk up to the lake at a slightly faster pace. He stops and bends over and drags his finger across the ground, wiping up some of the slime. As he brings the finger up to his face for a closer look, something flits past him, just at the edge of his peripheral vision. He whips his head up and looks around quickly, his eyes hunting for the fleeting figure.  
Nothing.  
Standing statue still, Doctor listens close. He hears nothing but the sound of dripping water all around him, with the occasional buzz of electricity. The figure flits just out of sight and suddenly a loud electrical sound occurs and a great light fill Doctor's vision till he floats into unconsciousness.

"We have been watching you Doctor," a resonating hissing voice fills The Doctor's mind, "Since the moment your TARDISsss entered our planet'ssss sssolar sssytem. It was usss who causssed you to crassshhh here, and usss who took your TARDISsssss. You are the firssst creature other than The Sssssilencce and The Darknessss to visssit our planet in an eternity."

The Doctor sits up, or tries to, because flickering bonds of electricity bind his limbs down to a large bench. Around him stand seven Silence in black suits, their eyeless faces stare at him. Behind them is a oblong portal, which seems to lead into a dimly lit hallway. The walls are covered in rúnes that twist and turn in no particular manner. Several tubes filled with what seems to be electricity run ceiling to floor. In the hand of the Silent that awoke The Doctor rest his sonic screwdriver. The Silent sees him looking and tucks it into the pocket of his suit. The Doctor closes his eyes, but still he remembers the Silence.

"Our powerssss to be forgotten have no usssse on our home planet. We have no need for it here, usss and the Darknesss are the only inhabitants and mortalsss do not visit here." The Silence with The Doctor's screwdriver move from the group and goes closer to him as he speaks.

"Yes," says The Doctor, "you keep mentioning The Darkness, are they the winged creatures I saw when I landed? They've never been mentioned, nor have any creatures matching the description have been mentioned with The Silence."

"They are what you ssssaw," The Silence says, his voice rattling, " They are our parentssss, once we reach over one thoussssand yearssss of age we sssstart to change into the dumb flying creaturess that haunt our planet."

"So why have I never heard of them before?" The Doctor says questionally.

"They do not leave our planet, ever. Once we change we live for one hundred more yearssss and die here. The corpsessss regenerate into a fully grown Ssssilenccce. Much like you Doctor." The Silence finishes with a almost chuckle in his sinister voice.

"So there are only a limited number of you Silence, once you change and die you just start over again/" The Doctor's face lights up as he figures out.

"Yessssss," hisses the Silence, "but our race is vast and numerous, the onesss you ssssee here are just a minute amount compared to the Sssilence spread throughout the whole of ssspppacce and time. Since cccivilization ssstarted our racce hass been ssshpaping planetsss, inhabiting thoughsss, all without anyone ssssusspecting ussss, we are Everywhere."

At that the Silence leave the room with the Doctor, and walk off into the darkened hallway.

When the tail end of the last Silence disappears, The Doctor pops his head up and starts to survey the room for means of escape. The room has no windows with the only exit being through the portal in the wall. The tubes in the corner pulse slightly and let off a slight humming. The Doctor strains his body against the bonds, which become more opaque with each pull. A spark pulses across the barriers and the bonds appear almost solid for a moment. Then, his right leg pulls free.

"Aha!" exclaims the Doctor, "now this is more like it!" He kicks at the bond on his other leg, with every blow a spark runs through it. Within seven more blows, the bond turns black and fades away with static sparks. With his legs now free, he starts to struggle with his arms. It takes longer on those bonds, but twenty minutes later his arms are free. The Doctor pops off from the table and brushes off his suit.

"Now to get my sonic, TARDIS, and the hell away!" he says, walking briskly towards the door.


End file.
